


it's him, only him

by Infernalheather



Category: Doctor Who, Janto - Fandom, Supernatural, Torchwood, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwho, Torchwood - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernalheather/pseuds/Infernalheather
Summary: Dean morns Castiel and meets some one who has been there done that and worn the t-shirt.I will say spoilers for season 15 episode 18 of supernatural and Torchwood: children of earth day 4 although that has been out some time.I should also say it has been a while since I've written any fan-fiction but this hit me yesterday but it's not my best work.
Relationships: Castiel - Relationship, Dean Winchester - Relationship, Ianto Jones - Relationship, Jack Harkness - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	it's him, only him

Dean took a drink of his beer, the world once again was saved, thanks to him, Sam and Jack but at  
what cost? They had lost Cas.  
“I love you!” The words they still hit him like a bullet, someone might of has well taken the colt and  
shot him with it.  
He tried to think, tried to remember, had any one every told him they loved him? Man or woman  
not that he could remember.  
Of course, Sam and Bobby had in a roundabout way say said it and in a roundabout way had shown  
him he was loved but he couldn’t remember anyone saying “I love you.”  
Dean being Dean had always been very much “No chick flick moments.”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he heard the door open looking over she saw the shadow of three  
people enter the bar and a flash a long cream coat “Cas?”  
A blonde haired woman turned and gave him a big smile, she had English accent but it wasn’t one  
Dean recognized.  
“No, Hello, my name is Jane…Jane Smith…” She picked up a menu blocking Deans view of her  
companions, “What would you recommend?”  
Dean shrugged “The burgers are good depends on what you want.” Jane nodded turning to the bar  
staff, “3 cheese burgers it is.”

The bartender nodded writing the order down and walked into the kitchen Thanks, sorry I didn’t get  
your name?”  
Dean didn’t give his normal flirty smile, normally he would have been flirting away with Jane, she  
was pretty, good looking, maybe a little to bubbly for Dean, the way she was dressed reminded him  
of Charlie, she had a geeky side, but she also had something about her that was warm, kind, caring.  
He gave a soft smile, sadness round his eyes, she seemed to notice has he held his hand out “Dean,  
Dean Winchester.”  
She took it smiling back “Nice to meet you Dean, thanks, for your help, really thank you.”  
With that she turned and joined her companions at the booth they had sat in.  
He frowned slightly the last “thank you” it felt like she knew what he had done, what him Sam and  
Jack had just done.

Maybe he was over thinking it reading too much into it, not every person he met was an angel or  
demon, or some supernatural being.  
Some people were just human who was overly friendly or happy to be meeting new people or being  
in a new place.  
After a while the door opened again has a man sat next to Dean holding his hand up to the bar  
keeper. “whisky over ice.”  
Dean looked up at the man sat next to him, he looked like a man out of his time, a pale blue shirt,  
dark pants and a grey-blue RAF great coat.

He looked tried, haunted, broken, it was a look Dean knew all too well the man looked at Dean and  
smiled the look on his face almost matched Deans, Dean nodded back and silent understanding.  
The bar tender give the man his drink turning to Dean “Same again?” Dean nodded holding his bottle  
up.  
Nodding the bar tender picked up a bottle of beer taking the top off opened it and handed it to him.  
“You look how I feel.” The man said Dean looked up wishing random people would stop talking to  
him.  
He took a drink of the new beer “Yeah well, worlds all kind of messed up right now.”  
The man raised his glass to Dean “Here, here no arguments from me there.” Holding his hand out  
“Captain Jack Harkness”  
Dean took it “Dean Winchester, did you just say captain? What, are you a Pirates of the Caribbean  
fan? Thought your name’s Jack so you would use Captain?”  
Jack laughed “Actually I did it first I’m actually the blue print for Captain Jack Sparrow.”  
Dean choked a little on his drink has he gave a chuckle Jack watched him carefully “So, who did you  
lose?”  
Deans head snapped up “I’m sorry?” Jack smiled sadly taking a drink and sighing has the warm liquid  
went down his throat.  
“You look like a man who has lost something or someone.”  
Dean’s face darkened his defences going up, he didn’t need nosey people, specially people he didn’t  
know sticking their noses in his business “And why would you think that?”  
“Because it’s the same look I have when I look in the mirror every single day so who is it?”  
Dean turned away taking a drink “Some one I loved.”  
Jack nodded “Yeah, me to, it’s 12 years today since our first date, god I still miss him, he was the  
person who kept me going kept me grounded made me a good man, I’m still trying to remain a good  
man but with out him it’s so hard specially when I couldn’t save him I tried to I tried so hard to save  
him but it was to late.”  
“What happen?” Dean asked suddenly interested in Jack’s story, Jack gave a laugh almost bitter  
there was hurt in that laugh “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Talking a drink Dean leaned  
forward “Try me.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow something about Dean reminded him of himself He downed his drink and  
called to the bartender “Two more whiskeys and a bottle of whatever Dean is having.” He turned to  
Dean “How long you got?”

They moved away from the bar sitting in a booth the bartender bought them their drinks and some  
deserts for Jane’s booth.  
Jack took a drink of the beer making a face at the bitterness “His name was Ianto Jones, He died  
saving the world, along side me there was...something...called the 456 they wanted a "gift" 10% of  
the world's children, in exchange for not destroying the human race.”  
Dean frowned then nodded “I remember that Myself, Sam and...” he took a gulp of air “Cas, visited a  
few cases it just, stopped, said on the news they had just disappeared.  
“That is something that will stay will with me till...” He gave a sad smile it was a look Dean knew all  
too well “Take to your grave, right?”  
Jack laughed “Yeah...right...take it to my...grave, any way that’s beside the point Ianto was the one  
person i loved and I didn’t tell him enough, when he was dyeing and he told me he loved me and I  
told him Don’t even then I didn’t say it back, I wish...”  
“Wish you had said it back, wish you had more time?” Jack nodded at Deans words “Yeah well I  
never even saw it, I thought I only loved...Cas the way I loved Sam, my brother, and Bobby the guy  
who was like a father to me, but man after he told me after he said it, I knew it was deeper much  
deeper I never told him, I was scared of losing him but I thought it was the same way has losing Sam,  
he thought I didn’t love him, thought I hated him but I didn’t, I loved him.”

Jack nodded letting Dean speak “I pushed him away, Man if only I had told him sooner...I” Dean  
shook his head.  
“Wouldn’t have made any difference, what did you say his name was Cas? By the sounds of it he  
loved you and nothing you could have done would have made any diffence, something I know all too  
well, let me guess the first male you loved?”  
Dean nodded “Yeah, it’s never been in guys but with Cas it was...him...It’s only ever been him. The  
last thing he said to me was I had changed him, he loved the whole world because of me...No one  
had ever said that.”  
Jack nodded understanding he downed his drinks before standing “Where ever they are, they know  
we love them but doesn’t make the loss any easier.”  
Dean nodded “I sure hope so” Jack waved the bar tender over giving him some money “That’s for  
the bill both mine and Deans.” Dean looked up to speak but Jack was walking away “See you round  
Dean.

Dean waved has Jack left before standing turning to the bar tender “See ya Ben.” Turning he saw  
Jane was still at the table he waved has she smiled and waved back.  
When he left Ben sat next to Jane “So, did you and your friends get what you needed Doctor?”  
The Doctor smiled “Oh I don’t know, Cas? Ianto? Did you get the answers?”  
Cas and Ianto looked at each other than nodded, She smiled softy “Now you know that your deaths  
weren’t in vane that you was loved, Come on I’ll get you back.”  
“Will remember any of this?” Ianto asked “I mean doesn’t this break the laws when it comes to time  
travel?”  
“It does I wouldn’t do this for anyone but I wanted you to see, to know I’ve only ever done this for  
one other person you might remember fragments in dreams and such I honestly don’t know.”  
“No one will know Doctor.” Cas said “You have our word.”  
She nodded “Thanks for the food Methos, right then next stop you to back then Beacon hills and a  
Derek Hale!”


End file.
